Visiting Friends
In the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game it is possible for players to Visit their Game Friends' Darkwood Town Maps to see their progress on the different Hidden Object Locations; Puzzle games and Trophies. While you Visit a Friend, you can help them by charging their Hidden Object Locations and Puzzle games and earn Reputation points; Experience points; Coins and the occasional Collection Item. The more you visit your Friends and help them by charging their Locations and Puzzles, the higher your Reputation Level will grow. The higher your Reputation Level, the more Experience points and Coins you can earn while visiting Friends in the form of Daily Bonuses. Visiting Friends is a good source of Access Passes, Experience points and Coins in the game, so benefits the visiting player as well as their Friends. Accessing Friends Sections The bottom of the Darkwood Town Map allows you to access many important areas of the game. There are 7 bubbles located at the bottom of the map, each of which opens up a different area. The Friends icon (7) is the bubble on the right hand side of the map. Tapping on the Friends icon (7) will bring up three options in the form of three sub-bubbles. Tapping the Friends Icon a second time will hide the three sub-bubbles again. Friends Window (B) The second sub-bubble (B) brings up the Friends List Window. There are four tabs in the Friends List Window: * Visitors - 'Displays your recent visitors * '''Friends -' Displays your current friends * 'Invite -' Displays your friend code; allows you to enter the friend code of another player; allows you to add a friend through Facebook; and gives the option to invite 6 random players to be friends every 8 hours. * 'Waiting -' Displays players you have invited to become friends with but who have not accepted your invite yet and players who have invited you to become friends but are waiting for you to accept their invitation. Navigating the 'Friends' tab The 'Friends' tab is the default open tab when you open the Friends List Window. Here your current Friends are listed. Each Friend's entry initially contains some basic information about the Friend but can be used to view more detailed information. The Friend's name is listed at the top of their entry. Beneath this, in the centre of the box, the Friend's Game Level and Reputation Level is stated. If the Friend has connected their game to a Facebook account, then the name of that Facebook account will be displayed above their Game level in a blue box. The Friend's Avatar is displayed in the centre of the box, next to the Game and Reputation levels. Each Avatar shows the symbol for the friends Talent in the bottom left corner and a favourite star slot in the top right corner. If the Friend is marked as a Favourite friend, the favourite star will be gold with a red background. If not, the star and background will both be grey. Tapping anywhere on the Avatar will bring up a detailed information box about that friend. This information box contains extra information about the player's game stats including how many friends they have; how many collections they have combined; how much energy they currently have and how much their maximum energy is; how many quests they have completed and how many puzzles total they have won. The Friend's Avatar in the information box also shows their Talent symbol and favourite star, but here you can interact with them. Tapping on the Talent symbol will bring up a description of what that Talent does. Tapping on the favourite star will activate it or de-activate it if it is already active. This will add that Friend to your Favourite list, which means that they will be listed at the start of your Friends list both in the Friends list window and in the list of Friends that appears at the bottom of the screen when you are visiting a friend. If multiple friends are listed as Favourites, then they will appear at the beginning of your Friends list in the order of their game level, from highest to lowest. The main entry for the Friend in the Friends List contains two buttons - 'Hire' and 'Visit'. Pressing Hire will hire that Friend for the next play of a Location or a Puzzle game. This will give you the benefit of their Talent for one play. Their entry will be highlighted for the duration of the time they are hired. You can only Hire each friend once per day, after which the 'Hire' button will become an 'Energize' button. Pressing this will give you the option of paying with Rubies to enable another Hire of that friend (see Using Darkwood Town Map to Hire Friends section). '''Hint: If you Hire a friend and then fail the next play of a Location or Puzzle, the Hire will not be used. You can get still the benefit of the Hire during your next attempt. Pressing Visit will bring you to your friends Darkwood Town map. Here you will see their unlocked Locations and Puzzles as well as their Trophy levels. Introduction to Visiting Friends You may receive a daily bonus of extra experience points, coins and access passes for visiting some friends. The number of Friends you can receive a Daily Bonus for is equal to your current Reputation level. For each friend you visit, you will be able to help them a certain number of times by charging their Locations and Puzzles. By charging your Friend's Locations and Puzzles you will give them the benefit of your Talent for the next play of that Location or Puzzle (unless your charge is over-written by another of their friends visiting later). Charging their trophies will give the friend a bonus the next time the trophy pays out - the bonus may be connected to the players talent (e.g., Jokers/Strategists may give extra energy possibly relating to the trophy's rank, but sometimes the bonus is an extra item or other points). Charging Crafting Locations (Fortune Teller; Blacksmith; Inventor) reduces the crafting time by 25% for the next item crafted, regardless of the Talent of the player charging the location. For each Location of Puzzle you charge, you will receive a reputation point and some experience points, and coins. You may also receive a random Collection item. The number of charges you are allowed per friend is dependent on your current reputation level to a maximum of 10. Your Friend's Darkwood Town Map Charging your Friend's Hidden Object Locations and Puzzles Visiting and Reputation Levels Daily Bonuses While Visiting Friends Related *SN Home *Friends *Player Talents *Reputation Levels *Experience Points *Collection Items *Trading *Banishing Monsters *Adding Friends *Gifting Friends *Hiring Friends Category:Visiting Friends Category:Friends Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides